


Long Day

by gayghost



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, alcohol mentions/, minor reid/morgan and jj/emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayghost/pseuds/gayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Rossi resting after a long case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

Aaron sat on one of the back seats in the BAU's large airplane that had almost become a third home. He laid his legs over two seats as he looked over the case they had finished, adding details and notes to his report as he did. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out at his team. Emily was curled up in a seat who was leaning on JJ as did the same with her. Morgan and Reid had the other seats. Spencer had curled up tightly to Derek's left side. Derek had a protective arm around him, his head resting on top of Reid's. Rossi was standing over the small kitchen pouring two glasses of what Aaron assumed was scotch. Rossi looked over, smirking at Hotch, who instinctively looked back to his files. Rossi grabbed the glasses before headed over to Hotch. He offered the drink to his friend, who gladly took it. Hotch shifted, sitting in the chair normally. Rossi took this as an invitation to sit in the newly opened seat next to him. The two men sat silently for a while, drinking the bitter liquid and resting. 

"They really are something, aren't they Aaron?" He said quietly, looking over at his friend. Aaron nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Since we are a family, do you think we are the mom and dad?" Dave teased, nudging Aaron. Hotch's smile finally broke free as he took another sip. 

"You are obviously the mother, Dave." He retorted, earning and chuckle from his friend. 

"I don't think so mommy." Dave replied, sending both men into a quiet, unison laugh. Dave smiled at Aaron before leaning in to kiss his on the cheek. Hotch stiffened in surprise for a moment before thanking Rossi with a kiss on the lips. "Our team really is something." He said to himself. Aaron nodded again before taking Dave's glass and his own and placing them on the table in front of them. Hotch rested his head on Rossi's shoulder and sighed. Rossi did the same.

"Good night Dave." 

"Night Aaron."


End file.
